


Just to get you to shut up

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Autistic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you’ll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to get you to shut up

Gavin was met with quite a surprise when he left study club at the end of the day. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see Mr Haywood's car in the car park out back of the school, but the hastily gratified "Sad King" covering the bonnet was certainly a new feature. A short boy with a beanie and a brown jacket holding a spray can seemed to be the culprit. Thinking fast, Gavin reached for his phone, snapped a picture of the boy next to the car, and then went to talk to him. 

"You do this?" Gavin asked the boy, he already knew the answer, but he didn't want to give away that fact.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "what ya gonna' do about it?" he added defensively, and Gavin internally smiled, he knew this guy by reputation. All bark. No bite. He could threaten to punch you, and then make up a billion excuses to avoid it. It didn't matter though, most people were scared of him anyway.

Gavin sighed in mock defeat, "I guess I can't do anything without you beating me up," he paused, "and, why would I want to? I already have all the evidence already" he held up his phone, and the boy's face paled. Gavin was one touch away from sending the photo of him to what looked to be Mr Haywood himself.

"Please don't" he said quietly, the cockiness from before gone from his voice. "Come on man, there has to be something I can do to make you not get me into trouble."

Gavin could see the desperation in the boy's eyes, and thought quickly of a way he could redeem himself "how about..." he thought out loud "you treat me to dinner" the boy's eyebrows shot up, and Gavin could see him going over the options in his head, then, he held out his hand.

"Deal," he said when Gavin shook on it, "where are we going?"

"Uh...” Gavin hadn't expected him to actually go with it, he thought quickly. "There’s a nice looking diner down the road, The Roost. How about there? Let's meet at five, at this spot..." he suddenly realized "uh... I don't know your name"

The other boy's face lit up in a mischievous grin. "Don't you normally learn someone's name before you ask them on a date?" and laughed when Gavin's face flushed red "I'm kidding, I'm Michael,"

"G-Gavin" the Brit stuttered, "I don't mind it being a date if that's okay with you"

"Date it is then!" exclaimed Michael "see you then Gavin!" and with that, they parted ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Gavin did when he got home was text Ray.

GavinoFree: I've got a date.  
BrownMan: What! No.  
BrownMan: Who is it?  
GavinoFree: He's called Michael.  
BrownMan: He?  
BrownMan: Yes! Joel owes me ten dollars!  
GavinoFree: You were betting on my sexuality?  
BrownMan: *shrug*  
GavinoFree: don’t you *shrug* at me, Ray!  
BrownMan: Don't get worked up about it. You might not look nice for your date. :P  
GavinoFree: >:/  
GavinoFree: Also, on a related note, I know who was behind "Sad King".  
BrownMan: ????  
GavinoFree: You'll understand tomorrow, probably.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5pm. Gavin had been standing outside the diner for about ten minutes. Ray had convinced him to comb his hair and put on some cologne, but he couldn't get him to change clothes.

"I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard." he had reasoned, and Ray had to agree.

"Just don't make a fool of yourself," his friend had said, as a most important piece of advice. And Gavin tried to heed his advice as he saw Michael strolling down the street towards him, but only realized that he was staring at the freckles that lightly dusted his face and the curly dark red hair until Michael pointed it out to him.

"Don't worry about it," Michael laughed "you're not so much of an eyesore yourself" at this, Gavin blushed, "could do without the nose though" he added, and when Gavin grew offended, lightly tapped it, "I’m kidding."

Michael took a firm hold of Gavin's hand and led him inside the diner, sitting himself and Gavin down at a two person table. Gavin picked up a menu and studied it carefully, trying to remember what Ray had said.

“Don't get anything more expensive that he gets, if he's paying. Wait for him to order first. (I still can't believe you got a date with a dude)”

Gavin looked up from the menu to glance at Michael, who had already set his menu down and was gazing expectantly at Gavin.

"You've already decided?" Gavin asked, and Michael nodded

"I frequent this place," he said simply, "I know what I like."

Suddenly, Gavin's phone pinged from his pocket and he cringed. Ray. What did he want?

BrownMan: Wait, you said that guy's name was Michael, right?  
GavinoFree: Yes, why?

Michael raised a curious eyebrow at Gavin, "It's a bit rude, isn't it? Texting at the table." he asked, smiling.

"Sorry Michael," Gavin explained, "Its Ray, he won't leave me alone"

BrownMan: Is it Michael Jones?  
GavinoFree: I don't know, but whatever his last name is, you are interrupting my date with him.  
BrownMan: Red-ish curly hair, glasses, freckles, probably wearing a beanie?  
GavinoFree: That would sum him up, yeah.  
GavinoFree: Stop texting me.  
BrownMan: I've already seen what happened to Mr Haywood's car.  
BrownMan: Michael did it, didn't he?  
GavinoFree: Yes, shut up.  
BrownMan: You saw it.  
GavinoFree: Yes. This is not important.  
BrownMan: He's only on this "date" with you to shut you up.  
GavinoFree: ...

Gavin looked up from his phone to look at Michael. Of course he was only here because he saw what happened. But Michael still considered it a date, right? He was the one who suggesting it being a date. Gavin initially only wanted a free meal, as he was going to have to make dinner that day, and he was not the best chef. He glared at his phone, put it on silent, and looked back up at Michael.

"Sorry about that," he said, "he shouldn't be bothering us again."

A waitress came over to their table and Michael placed his order. Gavin forgot what he had decided on, and ended up ordering "the same as him, please"

As soon as the waitress left, Michael took a hold of Gavin’s hand under the table, and when Gavin gasped in surprise, Michael feigned innocence.

“This is a date, right?” he said, smiling sweetly, “hand holding is a thing people do on dates.”

Gavin thought it over, on one hand, this was all probably a ruse, and Michael was trying to make fun of him, but on the other, Michael’s hand just felt right in Gavin’s, and he decided to “jokingly” go along with it. Their table was against a wall and the diner was relatively empty, so no one paid them any mind. Michael raised an eyebrow questioningly when Gavin started swinging their hands gently, this is how it’s going to go, is it? His look said, and Gavin silently accepted the offer to try and out-romance the other boy with a smile.

“You have really nice eyes, Michael” _Shit that was weak_ “I really like them, they-” he faltered, now that he had the chance to actually appreciate them up close, Michael’s eyes really were, well, nice. And they caught the dim light provided by the singular light bulb perfectly, appearing to have flecks of gold caught in them.

“You were saying?” Michael grinned, appreciating the blush that was slowly forming on Gavin’s face.

“I think… I really like you” Gavin said slowly, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Like me?” he scoffed “You barely know me”

“Well how about we ditch this place for somewhere more private,” Gavin’s voice dropped low “and we can fix that”

This time it was Michael’s face that flushed red, his eyes widening and flicking from side to side, making sure no one was paying attention. No one was. He regained his composure, and brought Gavin’s hand above the table, planting a kiss on the younger lad’s knuckle before looking up and smiling.

“That sounds nice, but how about we eat dinner first, I’m not welcome in many establishments and I don’t want to get on this place’s bad side.”

Gavin smiled triumphantly, Ray was wrong. Michael was definitely interested in him, he had just agreed to… Gavin wasn’t really sure what Michael had agreed to, but he had agreed to something, and that was more than what Ray thought.

Gavin was broken from his victory by Michael.

“You won’t tell anyone about Mr. Haywood’s car, right?” He said quietly, as if here might be someone around who could get him into trouble.

“No, of course not, this is what this is for, right?” Gavin laughed “And anyway, given what Ray said about you, you’ve probably gotten into worse trouble before.”

Michael cringed “actually, I haven’t” Gavin raised an eyebrow, curious “I know I act tough, but really, I’ve never gotten anything more than a detention for late homework.”

“Why’d you graffiti Haywood’s car then?” Gavin asked, and Michael sighed.

“I don’t know, honestly.” Michael answered simply, “I was pissed off at so many things! I can’t even begin to list them, and he was just the last straw I guess.”

“What did he do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Gavin continued with his interrogation, actually surprised he was getting answers.

“It… It sounds so stupid when I say it aloud” Michael laughed, “He told me to take my hoodie off in class.”

Now Gavin was curious, “why did that get to you?”

Michael shrugged “It allows me to do something with my hands, if I have nothing in my hands, I get stressed and I can’t concentrate”

Gavin glanced down at Michael’s hand, which he had let go of after he had kissed it, immediately taking it again, smiling as he did so.

“Does this help?” he asked sheepishly, eyes lighting up when Michael smiled in response.

"Thank you.” Michael said, “Most people think it’s stupid.”

They sat like that for a while, content with the silence that had settled over them, which was interrupted by the waitress coming over and setting their meals on the table. Michael thanked her, and seemed to know her name, which was strange, as she didn’t have a name tag.

“I told you I frequent this place” Michael said when he noticed Gavin’s confusion. He then proceeded to point out the waitresses, and name them all, whilst they ate their dinner, which, to Gavin’s relief, turned out to be pizza.

While the names of the staff was a quite interesting topic, Gavin couldn’t help but focus on other things as Michael talked, for one, the fact that he apparently enjoyed pepperoni pizza, and Gavin had to agree that it was quite good. He also focused on the way Michael’s hands moved quite a lot when he spoke, and he was using one to eat the pizza, and another to punctuate his sentences, tapping the table, twirling his fingers, and making figure 8 movements with his palm as he flipped it over and over when he couldn’t remember someone’s name.

Gavin hadn’t noticed Michael had stopped talking until he heard laughter coming from the shorter boy.

“You really are good at spacing out, aren’t you?” Michael snickered, but stopped when he saw Gavin looking away, ashamed, “Dude, no, it’s cute, really” He assured, and Gavin looked back up, blushing.

“Sorry Michael,” he said, “I just got a little distracted.”

When they had finished their pizzas, and Michael had payed (Gavin had made sure it was him to leave a tip), they headed out, and started walking, hand in hand, down the street.

“Hey, Gavin, about that offer you presented me earlier...” Michael trailed off.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about” he asked innocently.

Michael smirked, and Gavin felt his face warm up. “That one about getting to know me better” and used the hand that wasn’t in Gavin’s to grab the taller boy by the collar, pulling him down to kiss him surprisingly gently. Gavin quickly took Michael’s arm and led him into a small alleyway, before being pushed up against a wall, fingers running through his hair and cupping the small of his back. This continued for a while until Michael broke off for air. A short laugh caught their attention, and Gavin felt the blood drain from him when he realized who it belonged to.

“Ray! What are you doing here?” Gavin squawked at his friend, who was quite obviously finishing a recording on his phone.

“Contemplating how many social media sites to put this on,” He laughed, “also, congrats Vav, you actually got yourself a date.”

“Don’t you dare put that on the internet.” Gavin tried to be intimidating, but his arms were still wrapped around Michael’s waist. “And how did you even find us here?”

Ray shrugged, “You did tell me where you were going, and when you were going to be here, I was just going to be waiting outside, and I could console you when Jones here broke your heart”

“Why would I…?” Michael was confused “What’s going on here? Who’s he?” -He gestured towards Ray- “and why does he think I’d break your heart?”

Gavin sighed “X-ray here thought that you didn’t want this date. He thought it was just to shut me up, and, I know that, originally, it was just that, but – not to make assumptions or anything – I thought you saw it as an actual date.” There was a hopeful glimmer in Gavin’s eyes, and Michael couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, I did consider it an actual date, and I think it went so well, I might want to ask for another one.

Gavin smile grew wider at that and he pressed a small kiss to Michael’s forehead before sticking his tongue out at Ray.

“Hey,” The youngest lad threatened “this can still be all over the internet in a few clicks. Michael, you’re quite popular on YouTube, right? I wonder how your fans will appreciate this.”

“Don’t you dare” Michael gasped “LtMkilla has a reputation that I would like to uphold.”

“Oh come on,” Ray laughed, “It’ll be cute, internet badass has a dorky boyfriend, people are gonna love it”

Michael thought it over in his head, “Okay,” he finally decided, “but its uploaded there, and nowhere else.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that with Ray, Michael,” Gavin reasoned “actually, it’s probably on Facebook and Tumblr already” to which Ray just nodded and shrugged.

Michael sighed “I hate you already” he said, but couldn’t stop a smile forming as he did.


End file.
